


Lucky

by ami_ven



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For your birthday, lady.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "suzll" in 2014

Kel trudged up the stairs to her room, tired but happy, and a little too full. New Hope’s cooks had outdone themselves, creating a feast for so ridiculous an ‘occasion’ as Kel’s own birthday.

She had gotten dozens of presents, thoughtful and useful things from her friends— a new coat from Lalasa, a book on Tortallan history from Roald, a jar of healing balm from Neal, a penknife from Lord Raoul, assorted sweets from Merric and Owen— and she was left a bit overwhelmed. At Midwinter, Kel gave gifts as well as received them, and she was not entirely comfortable being the only center of attention.

Kel opened her door and set the few gifts, given to her over supper, on the top of her desk, where she could deal with them in the morning.

“Lady?”

Tobe had followed her up the stairs, which she had expected. Her young servant had been yawning into his cake, but he never went to sleep before she did, unless he was sick.

“Lady,” he said again, hesitating in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

Kel frowned. Her room was Tobe’s as well, until she could convince him to give up his pallet by her hearth.

“What’s the matter, Tobe?” she asked.

He held up a package, wrapped in a scrap of fabric. “For your birthday, lady.”

Kel took the bundle and pulled it open. A oddly-shaped piece of wood tumbled into her hand, and it took her a long moment to realize that it was the carved figure of a lucky cat— one ear was larger than the other and the upraised paw curved a little strangely.

“Tobe,” she breathed. “Did you make this?”

The boy ducked his head. “I tried, lady. Carvin’ is harder than it looks.”

For once, Kel gave in to impulse and hugged him. “It’s beautiful,” she said, releasing Tobe only after he had relaxed and hugged her back. She turned to the little shelf where she kept her collection of porcelain lucky cats and set the wooden one directly in the middle.

“It’s the best present anyone has ever given me,” she said, and Tobe’s smile was dazzling.

THE END


End file.
